


Worth Waiting For

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is determined to wait for Ryo to be his, no matter how long it takes.





	Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Any, Any, If something is worth having, it's worth waiting for,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Before Vol. 7.

If something is worth having, it's worth waiting for, that’s what Dee kept telling himself every time Ryo brushed him off, or rebuffed his advances, because if there was one thing he knew for certain, it was that Ryo Maclean was worth any amount of waiting. Knowing that didn’t make the waiting any easier, or the frustration any less maddening, but it gave Dee the determination to keep trying and never give up.

Every time he started to feel his hope flagging, every time he was almost tempted to seek solace in someone else’s arms, he’d remind himself that nothing really worth having ever came easily. What were a few months or years when measured against spending the rest of his life with the man he loved? He just had to be patient and give Ryo whatever time he needed to work through his hang-ups about his sexuality. 

That wasn’t to say that doubts didn’t creep in from time to time; there were moments when Dee wondered, ‘What if I’m wrong? What if Ryo isn’t gay? Just because I’ve convinced myself he is doesn’t mean I’m right; I’ve been wrong about people before. He could be straight, like he claims, or asexual, just not interested in sex with anyone. I know he cares about me, he wouldn’t kiss and hug me the way he does if he didn’t, but maybe to him that’s just his natural way to be around his close friends. And we are that, at the very least.’

Those doubts never lasted for long though, because after a few days, or a couple of weeks, Dee would pounce again, kiss Ryo, and feel him start to respond, kissing back before panicking and pulling away. No, he wasn’t wrong about Ryo; his partner was gay. In denial maybe, but definitely gay; he just wasn’t quite ready yet to accept that about himself, but in time he would be. All Dee had to do was wait, and he would, no matter how long it took, or how difficult the waiting became.

If something was worth having, it was worth waiting for; Dee just hoped Ryo wouldn’t keep him waiting too much longer.

The End


End file.
